Orb
An orb is a small magical sphere of light that exists in various sizes and colors, most commonly white or blue. Magical powers appear as orbs when separated from their possessors. Various magical powers also involve the manipulation of orbs. Orbs are a common method of teleportation. The Elders and Whitelighters use blue and white orbs as a method of teleportation called Orbing. Their evil counterpart Darklighters use black and blue orbs called Black Orbing. Additionally, when witches summon other beings such as spirits, they are teleported through larger white orbs. Orb-related Powers A number of powers are known to be accompanied by orbs. The orbs could either play a part in the usage of power or simply exists as a visual characteristic. Orbing The ability to teleport to another location in a flurry of thousands of tiny, blue orbs. Orbing is the only way to get into the Heavens and is possessed by both Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches. It has a dark counterpart possessed by Darklighters. Telekinetic Orbing The ability to teleport objects from one location to another through the use of orbs by calling its name. This is a hybrid power of Telekinesis and Orbing and possessed by Whitelighter-Witches. It has a dark counterpart possessed by Darklighter-Witches. Remote Orbing The ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact or having to teleport with them. It is a form of Remote Teleportation and an advanced stage of telekinetic orbing, the main difference being that Remote Orbing often requires the user to call the name of the location. It is possessed by both Whitelighter-Witches and Elders. Combustive Orbing The ability to cause objects and beings to combust by channeling orbs into the desired target. It's possibly a hybrid power of Orbing and Molecular Combustion, though very little is known about it as it was only demonstrated once by Wyatt Halliwell, leaving its true nature a mystery. Orb Shield Orb Shields are spheres or barriers formed through concentrated orbs to protect or contain something. It is a type of Force Field which appears as translucent blue energy and is resistant to most physical and magical attacks. This power is a highly focused advancement of Telekinetic Orbing and is only possessed by Whitelighter-Witches. Photokinesis The ability to create and manipulate light. With the exception of its first appearance, this power is usually demonstrated by controlling orbs of light, rather than manipulating actual light. These orbs of light can resemble the usual blue orbs found in several powers, but can also be yellow and even be used to simulate Energy Balls. It is possessed by both Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches. Hovering The ability to rise in the air a few feet with or without the use of orbs. This power is similar to Levitation but slower and just in one place, limiting its capacity to perform minuscule tasks like reaching heights and mediating. This power is possessed by both Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches. Glamouring The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being by creating an illusion around the body. When Whitelighters and witches use this power, it may be accompanied by orbs (either small blue orbs or large white ones). This power is possessed by both Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches. Spirit Writing The ability to magically write messages from the afterlife through the use of orbs (whose color can vary). This power is possessed by spirits. Notes and Trivia * Gideon occasionally teleported through purple orbs. * When Paige Matthews once combined her magic with Leprechauns, her orbs were temporarily turned green. References # Orb - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Artifacts Category:Magical Artifacts